


and my hands dripped with myrrh

by animeangelriku



Series: of sex (and other pleasures of the flesh) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Crowley Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale, loves every single one of his moods and facets and demeanors, always has. He has also always hungered for him, even when he didn’t know what it was, when he didn’t understand why he wanted to kiss and lick every inch of the angel’s body, why he wanted to know how he looked when he reached the peak of human pleasure—why he wanted to be the one to give him such pleasure.It is an entirely different thing to actually see it: to see the way Aziraphale’s mouth parts around a groan in the shape of Crowley’s name, to feel the humanity of his corporation as he seeks his release and clings more tightly to Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: of sex (and other pleasures of the flesh) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129835
Comments: 42
Kudos: 164
Collections: Smut Bingo 2021





	and my hands dripped with myrrh

**Author's Note:**

> So I joined a Smut Bingo, and this is my first fill for it! Written for the prompt of **masturbation** and inspired yet again by a [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD9cp5HFD-a/?igshid=8cao2kvb7nq4) from Sidetrek, this can be summarized with the caption of, "Crowley gives Aziraphale a hand."
> 
> I'm slowly dipping my toes in the smut pool, but I'm still miles away from considering myself a smut writer, so please be kind! And I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who encouraged me to write this over at the haunted house server! I wouldn't have been able to write this so quickly if it hadn't been for all your lovely and wonderful support!! <3

Out of all the things he and Aziraphale have tried in their new life together, this is one (of _several_ ) that Crowley knows he will _never_ get tired of: having Aziraphale beneath him, writhing and gasping and moaning and canting his hips up with such _desperation_ that Crowley can’t help but smirk against his angel’s lovely, damp mouth. 

“Easy, love,” he mutters, swallowing Aziraphale’s whine.

“Oh, you _foul_ fiend!” Aziraphale falls back against the cushions, panting heavily. He’s such a vision, he always is, but nothing compares to how he looks when he wants Crowley, when all he cares about is getting Crowley’s mouth or hands on him. Then again, that might just be Crowley’s bias.

“Will you _please_ just touch me already?” Aziraphale pleads, his lips puckering oh so prettily. Crowley leans down to kiss that pucker, and then he twists his fingers on his angel’s curls and pulls Aziraphale’s head aside so he can latch onto the skin of his neck, sucking the flesh between his teeth and laving it with his tongue until Aziraphale is writhing beneath him again.

“Crowley!”

“What?” Crowley replies, letting his teeth graze the angel’s pulse in that way he knows drives Aziraphale mad with desire. “’m touching you, aren’t I?”

“Oh, darling, _please_ ,” Aziraphale gasps, his fingers clutching the back of Crowley’s shirt with such strength, for a second, he thinks the angel will rip it apart, just to get him to move along.

Fuck, Crowley’s corporation _burns_ with the thought of Aziraphale ripping his shirt to shreds. Neither of them has ever done that before, but Crowley bets he can get the angel to wear one of his own shirts so he can tear it off him without any complaint. Oh, shit, what if Aziraphale just let Crowley dress him in clothes that perfectly fit his plush belly, his soft curves, the maddening stretch of his thighs… only to then lay his angel down and _rip_ apart the fabric to get at the skin underneath?

Crowley grinds his hips down against Aziraphale’s, letting his imagination get the best of him before he remembers what he’s meant to be doing, brought back to reality by Aziraphale’s breathy moan.

 _One of these days,_ he thinks, and makes a mental note to himself.

Crowley figures he has tortured his angel long enough. He runs his other hand down Aziraphale’s chest, stopping ever so slightly to feel the rise and fall of his stomach, the way Aziraphale tenses with Crowley’s fingers so close to where he desperately wants them. Crowley can feel the angel’s desire, can _smell_ his lust, and he licks a trail up to the shell of Aziraphale’s ear to scent the air with his tongue and taste the salt of his angel’s sweat.

Aziraphale whimpers, pushing his hips up into Crowley’s. He’s so hard already, the front of his open trousers warm and damp, and Crowley can’t tease him any longer. He slips his hand beneath Aziraphale’s pants and wraps his fingers around the thickness of his cock. The head is slick with precome, and Crowley has to bite his tongue to keep himself from sliding down the angel’s body to take him in his mouth.

“ _Oh_ , you gorgeous thing,” he murmurs, barely holding back a gasp at the choked-off sound Aziraphale makes. “’s this what you wanted, sweetheart? This where you wanted me to touch you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale moans, throwing his head back against the pillows. “Oh, Crowley, _Crowley_ —”

He spreads his legs so Crowley can rest one slender thigh between them, give his angel something to rut against while Crowley drives him closer to the edge, and Aziraphale wastes no time pushing up into his hand, slinging his leg around Crowley’s thigh to pull him closer.

Crowley loves Aziraphale, loves every single one of his moods and facets and demeanors, always has. He has also always _hungered_ for him, even when he didn’t know what it was, when he didn’t understand why he wanted to kiss and lick every inch of the angel’s body, why he wanted to know how he looked when he reached the peak of human pleasure—why he wanted to be the one to give him such pleasure. 

It is an entirely different thing to actually see it: to see the way Aziraphale’s mouth parts around a groan in the shape of Crowley’s name, to feel the humanity of his corporation as he seeks his release and clings more tightly to Crowley.

“Darling,” Aziraphale gasps, the rhythm of his hips growing erratic, wrapping his arms around Crowley and pushing his face against his throat. “My dear, please, please…”

“That’s it, angel,” Crowley murmurs into the side of Aziraphale’s neck, stroking the length of him, squeezing around the base and pulling on the head with his thumb and tugging exactly how Aziraphale likes it. “That’s it, love, c’mon…”

“Oh, fuck,” Aziraphale curses under his breath, and if Crowley had gone ahead and manifested an Effort himself, he would’ve come on the spot. “Fuck, fuck, _Crowley…_ ”

Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s head with the hand still on his hair and brings him into a messy kiss, sucking Aziraphale’s tongue into his mouth and biting the angel’s lip. He can tell Aziraphale is so close, and he’s decided not to prolong this any longer. Crowley twists his wrist at the same time he pushes his thigh forward, and then Aziraphale is screaming into the kiss and spilling hotly in Crowley’s hand and pulling Crowley’s hips to his to ride out his orgasm.

“There you go,” Crowley mumbles, nosing Aziraphale’s cheek as he strokes the angel through the small aftershocks. “There you go, sweetheart.” He buries his nose there and breathes deeply, inhaling Aziraphale’s scent, the smell of his pleasure, and he shudders all the way down to his toes. “ _Fuck_ , you smell so good.”

Aziraphale chuckles, moving one of his hands to the back of Crowley’s neck. Crowley is tempted to lick the slickness from his hand but ultimately decides against it, cleaning them both with a snap of his fingers before he leans in to kiss Aziraphale again, gripping his hip possessively.

“I think you just like it when I smell like you,” Aziraphale says, laughing heartily.

“Well, I don’t dislike it,” Crowley says, their mouths brushing together. He hums in content, feeling as sated as if he’d shared Aziraphale’s orgasm, and licks and nibbles on the angel’s plump lips, swollen and bruised from all their kissing.

“I like it, too.” His angel smiles, a thing so bright and blinding that Crowley has to lower his mouth to Aziraphale’s jawbone, trailing his kisses along the ridiculously arousing flesh to distract himself from the urge to give himself an Effort and have another go at it.

“Yeah?” he teases, his teeth biting gently on the patch of skin right behind Aziraphale’s earlobe. The angel hisses, delighted.

“Quite,” he says. “Although, I must admit, I rather fancy it when you smell like me.”

Aziraphale’s hands settle on the dip of Crowley’s spine, and his fingers slip under his shirt to scratch the sensitive skin there, which also manages to push his rapidly hardening cock against Crowley’s crotch. 

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley gasps in faux scandal. “Again?”

Aziraphale does not even have the decency to _pretend_ to be ashamed. Not that Crowley’s complaining—he loves watching his beloved indulge, and indulge Aziraphale does.

“Dearest, I would have you over and over, until all the stars in the sky die out, if you’d let me.”

Crowley drops his forehead into the crook of the angel’s neck. “Aziraphale, you can’t _bloody_ say things like that.”

It’s both infuriating and maddeningly attractive that Aziraphale has such a fucking way with words, even in the aftermath of his release.

“My darling.” Aziraphale pets his hair, his touch soft and sweet and tender in a way that makes Crowley’s skin itch—in a surprisingly pleasant manner. “You knew I’m prone to these expressions of love when you married me.”

The reminder of the rings comfortably wrapped around their fingers sends a shiver down Crowley’s back, and before Aziraphale can say something else, Crowley pushes their mouths together, licking inside the angel’s mouth to swallow his surprised groan, rocking their hips together.

Aziraphale’s leg is still curled around his thigh, and they shift slightly around until their limbs are entwined together, the friction between them driving them both out of breath.

“My dear husband,” his angel pants, his voice low and rough with desire as he kisses the words into Crowley’s mouth, “will you let me have you?”

Crowley snaps his fingers and moans at the first contact between their cocks through the layers of fabric standing in the way. This will simply not do, so Crowley snaps once more and vanishes their clothes.

Aziraphale exclaims excitedly, and then he takes Crowley’s hand and wraps it around their cocks so he can dig his ten fingers into the demon’s hips.

“Greedy bastard,” Crowley snarls with a smirk. Fuck, how he loves Aziraphale, loves how much he wants him, how much he _hungers_ for this, for the entanglement of their terrifically human bodies until they’re drenched in sweat and gasping for air.

“Only for you,” Aziraphale whines, and then Crowley circles their heads with his thumb and bites down on his lower lip, and Aziraphale says nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving kudos and comments if you liked this! and please come talk to me on [tumblr](https://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/animeangelriku), and my brand new [NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/animedemonriku)!


End file.
